The Adventures of Sciger And Jo
by Sciger
Summary: A crazy adventure between me and a friend. Beware of craziness that we both came up with! The character 'Sciger' belongs to me and the character 'Jo' belongs to...well...Jo.


The sun was shining and the breeze was warm on that paradise-like island. The ocean lapped peacefully at the sandy shore, footprints interrupting it's smooth pattern. Nearby were two girls, one named Jo and the other named Sciger, both were running in circles as fast as they could.

"99…100…101…" Mumbled the 17-year-old as she ran around, trying to beat her friend in who could do the most circles without getting dizzy. Unfortunately, Sciger suddenly lost her balance, flailed her arms and then fell over.

"Hurrr, you lose!" The 14-year-old cackled as she flailed then fell over too, being content that she won.

"No faaaair…I lost my balance." Sciger pouted, folding her arms and staring off into space.

"Soooo? That was the rules! You fall over, you lose!" Jo replied smugly and Sciger threw a handful of sand at her, causing her to squeal loudly. Then, both of them turned their heads at the same time to see some black portal open up.

"Ohhh, shiny…" Both commented at the same time before it finally dragged them both into it, both squealing with delight at flying through the air.

"YIIIII-" Sciger's yelp was cut off by hitting the ground. A loud groan escaped her lips and she started to get up…only to get smacked down onto the ground by Jo landing on her. "Get off!" She complained and Jo squeaked a 'sorry' before scrambling off. As the two of them got to their feet, they examined their surroundings, both on an odd path.

"Ohhhh, shinier!" Jo pointed at a nearby castle and Sciger tilted her head to one side.

"Let's go!" She grinned before taking off toward it, Jo scrambling to chase after her. "Bet I can get there before you!" Sciger called.

"Bet not!" Jo called back, trying to pass her friend but Sciger managed to touch the door before Jo did. "Beat ya!"

Jo looked rather unhappy but shook it off. Then, she gave Sciger some card thing, having a duplicate of her own, before both proceeded into Castle Oblivion.

"Ow…blinding." Sciger grumbled as they caught site of the white walls and white…everything.

"What's that I smell?" Jo questioned as Sciger also breathed deeply.

"Smells like flowers…let's follow it!" Sciger took off with Jo hot on her heels, both eventually finding themselves in a huuuuuge garden. "Ewww, smells nasteh in here." Sciger complained, not liking flowers that much.

"But flowers smell nice…" Jo pouted before both spotted a guy nearby with pinkish-brown hair and a gigantic pink scythe.

"What kind of a guy has a /pink/ weapon?" Sciger mumbled before producing a spork, flashing a mischievous grin at her friend and starting to sneak up on the man. Jo also pulled out a spork and followed Sciger, waiting until they were some feet away from them before both threw them as hard as they could at him.

Marluxia released a loud yelp of pain, looking at the sporks embedded in his leg. He flashed the girls a look of rage, preparing to swing his scythe at them.

"Get him!" Sciger screeched and both girls leaped forward, shoving him repeatedly until he was at a downwards stairway. Then, both gave him a swift kick at the same time until he flailed before falling down the stairs, leaving the two girls to laugh until their sides ached. Then, they both stopped abruptly, looking at each other and then walking out of the garden coolly.

"I am now Agent Panther and you are now Agent Bubbles." Sciger commented as they left the castle, going to some random town and Jo nodded in agreement. Both then went into a random store, dressed in agent attire and walked back out.

"Ack, you there!" Agent Bubbles pointed at a random guy, getting in his path and folding her arms.

"Yes, you there! Where were you on the night of the 24th?" Agent Panther hissed, folding her arms as she eyed him carefully.

"Uhhhh…" The guy looked from Agent Bubbles to Agent Panther and back again. "I was…at home…sleeping?" He shrugged.

"Lies!" Agent Panther snapped and pulled out handfuls of popcorn out of nowhere, Agent Bubbles doing the same. "Pelt him!" Agent Panther ordered and both pelted the poor guy until he ran, calling back that they were nuts.

"Well duhhhhh!" Agent Bubbles retorted as he ran and then both fell over laughing at themselves.

"We are awesome!" Sciger proclaimed, Jo nodding in agreement before they both got up. "Now let's go frolic!" She giggled.

"Yes, yes! In fields of pink rabbits in dresses!" Jo agreed and the two girls tore off and into yet another store, getting pretty bright sundresses and then going to a random field nearby with pink rabbits in it.

Sciger and Jo bounced around together, dancing with the rabbits happily and frolicking through the daises. Both picked the daisies and threw them at each other in showers of white petals and green stems.

After a long time of being cheerful and sickeningly happy, both came to a sudden stop at a sudden realization.

"I hate dresses!" Sciger screeched and tore back into down, Jo following shortly after realizing it as well. Both immediately got back into their normal clothes before another black hole opened and both were dragged into it, sent back to the beach.

Jo fell through the black hole first and then Sciger landed on her, rolling off. "Heyyyy, we're back home!" Sciger said cheerfully and both danced happily.

"Let's get sea salt ice cream to celebrate!" Jo suggested and Sciger nodded in agreement, both taking off to the nearest town. Finally, the two went to a random ice cream shop, ate too much ice cream, got brain freezes then laughed their heads off.

It was the best day ever.


End file.
